Locker Jammed
by agreywriter15
Summary: Shin tries to open his locker, but finds it jammed. Then Yankumi comes along and tries to help, but end up arguing with him instead. This is a short oneshot of Shinkumi. So enjoy.


Locker Jammed

Summary – Shin tries to open his locker, but finds it jammed. Then Yankumi comes along and tries to help, but end up arguing with him instead. This is a short oneshot of Shinkumi. So enjoy.

Disclaimer – I do not own Gokusen, but this story is mine.

This was originally handwritten around Thurs. of last week, but I finished typing it on Tues. night. I was going to post it that night, but had trouble logging in, due to technical difficulties. Forgive me if you noticed that I used one particular word a lot. So without further, hesitation. Read, enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

It was another day in Shiroken High School. Shin Sawada had just went inside the school to go to his locker, but find that it was clearly jammed.

"Damn." He cursed. He reached inside his pocket and took out a lock pick. He bended and shaped it the right way, careful not to make a mistake. After about a minute, it was ready, and he was about to insert it in the hole, when suddenly he heard a voice calling him.

"Shin!" the voice called.

'Shit' he slightly cursed.

Aggravated he made a sharp turn facing his intruder and yelled the word "What!", when his eyes landed on the person in front. There in her usual red track suit, two long, smooth pigtails, and round glasses, was a stood his slightly shocked math teacher: Yankumi.

Their faces were about a few inches apart, and then Shin noticed how they were positioned and suddenly backed off. Confused, by his actions, Yankumi asked a simple, yet slightly complicated question.

"Why are you still here?" she innocently asked.

Shin just looked at her, his face a few shades darker, and his eyes twitching slightly. He gulped nervously, but caught himself just in the midst of doing it and tried to look calm. He took a breath and then answered.

Pointing his hand at his still closed locker he said, "My locker. It's jammed."

Yankumi had a look of disbelief in her face, obviously not believing a word that Shin said.

"Your locker?" she questioned, as she went to examine it.

She tried to open it with her bare hands and with teeth slightly gritted, struggled to say the barely audible sentence "No it's not!".

Shin could not help, but make a weird face. It was sort of like a combination of impatience and a slight annoyance written all over his face. He put a hand to his face and grudgingly move it down to his chin all the while muttering the words "Three…two…one…".

As in cue, Yankumi stopped trying to open the locker and faced him. She gave a nervous giggle and look wearily at Shin.

"Oh you're right." She said laughing nervously, as she skittishly rubbed her hair.

Shin looked at her with a smug frown.

"See I told you." said Shin as if he had been pointing that he had been right all along.

Yankumi looked at him with disbelief, before she too became slightly annoyed. She grabbed Shin's shoulders as he was about to walk off and turned him around.

"But still!" she shouted, "That does not give you a reason to skip class!"

"It's only first period." was his casual reply.

"But, you'll be late." She retorted.

"I need my books, more than my lame class." He answered back.

"You could've just borrowed a piece of paper."

"I prefer notebooks."

"Well you could've just borrowed."

"No I can't."

"Well then you can---"

Yankumi was cut off. Somehow in the midst of their little argument, Shin slowly made his way to Yankumi. At her last sentence, he pressed his lips on hers, slightly shocking her and leaving her unable to move, let alone at all.

While Yankumi just stared in shock, at Shin's face firmly pressed on to hers, and eyes her eyes wide and looking wild with surprise, Shin was doing the exact opposite.

His eyes were closed as he reveled in the moment and his face looked almost serene. But no longer than a moment passed that, he suddenly pulled back. With a content face, he made a small grin at her.

"Shut up, Yankumi." He said casually as he walked off with that small grin.

Yankumi was stunned and still visibly shocked as she stood at the hall. She could only slightly hear Shin's voice calling her.

"Let's go to class!" he called.

But Yankumi was not paying attention. Her slow mind was still focusing on the moments before, when he had suddenly kissed her. She touched her slightly plumped lips with mouth open slightly.

Then the bell rang.

Yankumi did not hear it.

"My first kiss…" she said softly.

Now instead of Shin being late, Yankumi was late.

End.


End file.
